Famille
by baladin
Summary: un petit peu de la vie de Jack O'Neill !


Famille !!!

Auteur : Baladin

Saison : après la 8 sans tenir compte des changements de l'équipe SG1

Résumé : euh !! Et bien c'est une fic autour de Jack comme d'hab !!! Il lui arrive plein de choses. Nul le résumé mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre en réalité, donc il faut lire !!!!!

Disclaimer : toujours pour le fun !!!

Bonne lecture

Le Général Jack O'Neill se tenait dans son bureau, assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait récupéré auprès d'Hammond. Il essayait de lire un rapport sur une mission dénuée d'intérêt, mais son esprit était ailleurs, la semaine prochaine il serait en vacances. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il n'irait pas dans le Minnesota mais en Californie dans sa famille.

Sa famille !!! Cela faisait plus de 30 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il était parti sans se retourner, abandonnant à leur vie routinière ses deux frères et sa jeune sœur. Il rêvait d'aventure, loin de son père tyrannique, d'exploits, de batailles. Il avait été servi au-delà de ses espérances, mais jamais il n'avait regretté son choix. Pour lui sa famille n'existait plus cela le fragiliserait ! Personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler et dans son dossier il n'en était fait aucunement mention !! Aussi quelle surprise pour lui quand il se retrouva confronté à un de ses parents sans le savoir !

Flash back :

H – Jack j'aimerai que vous m'accompagniez incognito à l'Académie Militaire ! Avec le Président nous avons pensé que vous pourriez sélectionner quelques-uns uns des cadets pour le SGC, mais sans que personne ne sache qui vous êtes, du moins au départ !

J – une petite promenade avec vous Georges, pourquoi pas ??

H – Davis viendra pour assuré l'intérim !

J – j'aurais préféré confier la base à Carter !

H – le Colonel Carter est en mission pour une semaine il me semble ?

J – c'est si urgent que cela ne peut attendre son retour ?

H – les affectations vont être données dans la semaine et je sais que pas un cadet n'est affecté au SGC. Il n'y a que vous pour changer cela donc…

J – bon va pour Davis !

H – nous partons demain.

J – remarquez ça tombe plutôt bien, la semaine prochaine je suis en vacances !!

H – je le sais c'est moi qui vous remplace !!

J – merci Georges !!!!

Le lendemain le Général Georges Hammond se présenta à l'Académie Militaire escorté de son aide de camps. Il avait à discuter avec le commandant de l'Académie et laissa à Jack toute l'attitude pour se promener dans l'Académie.

Alors qu'il se promenait dans un couloir, Jack vit par une porte entrebâillée trois jeunes cadets en train de discuter. Il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela et continua son chemin. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas, qu'il entra en collision avec un officier. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, mais voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cadet, il reprit sa marche. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce où se tenaient les trois cadets.

Of – O'Neill !!!!! Je vais vous foutre au trou !!!!

Jack sursauta ! Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha discrètement de la porte.

Les trois cadets étaient au garde à vous. Deux semblaient assez terrifiés par le capitaine en furie qui était devant eux. Le troisième semblait le toiser plus qu'autre chose.

Of – je viens d'apprendre que vous êtes allé cafter auprès du commandant ! Je vais vous casser la gueule mon jeune ami et vous verrez si vous ne tiendrez pas votre langue !

CO'Neill – vous pouvez bien m'envoyer à l'hôpital si vous voulez, je ne reviendrai pas sur mon témoignage ! Vous devrez prendre vos responsabilités. J'ai été témoin de vos agissements dégueulasses je ne vais pas me taire !

Of – c'est ce que nous verrons, et vous vous avez intérêt à vous taire autrement je vous vire !!

X – mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ??

Of – on ne vous a pas sonné soldat !

X – pardon ??

Of – retournez faire le larbin auprès de votre général. Et d'abord garde à vous !

X – si j'ai bien compris vous exercez un chantage sur ces jeunes cadets ?

Of – mêlez-vous de vos oignons.

Son ton était très menaçant et il s'approchait de Jack en bombant le torse.

J – vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

Of – et vous vous êtes foutu mon vieux ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous casser. Comme ce jeune bon à rien je vais vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs vous allez regretter de m'avoir croisé !

J – je serais que vous je ne me frotterai pas encore les mains !!

Of – houlala j'ai peur !!!

J – je crains que vous ne perdiez ces jolis petits galons que vous avez là.

Ce tournant vers le cadet, sans plus tenir compte du Capitaine, il se décida à lui poser quelques questions.

J – donc si j'ai bien compris vous avez été témoin d'un acte répréhensible et vous avez dénoncé le coupable au risque que personne ne vous croit ??

CO'Neill – oui Monsieur. Il a harcelé une jeune cadet et l'a obligé à le suivre dans ses quartiers.

J – harcèlement sexuel ?? Hum ça peut aller très loin !

Of – pour la dernière fois mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Vous voulez vous retrouver sur le carreau ?

J – (avec un sourire suffisant) j'aimerai bien voir cela !!!

Le Capitaine attaqua Jack, il lui envoya une droite qui le toucha légèrement à l'épaule, Jack ayant esquivé juste assez pour ne pas être l'agresseur, mais il ne put rien faire d'autre se retrouvant immobilisé au sol sans espoir de bouger le moindre petit doigt.

J – là vous êtes vraiment mal !! Frapper un officier supérieur ! Cadets allez me chercher quelqu'un de l'encadrement !!

C – à vos ordres Monsieur !

5 mn plus tard, plusieurs personnes entraient dans le local.

Colonel – mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ??

Of – ce soldat m'a agressé, je demande une cour martiale et son renvoi de l'armée !

Colonel – lâchez le Capitaine soldat !

J – désolé mais je ne le lâcherai que lorsque je serai sur qu'il est mis aux arrêts !

Colonel – vos noms et matricule !!

J – Major Général Jack O'Neill, matricule 799 366 412 !!!

Colonel – Mon général !! Je….

J – je ne vous en veux pas Colonel, je suis ici incognito, par contre vous je vous lâche pas !!! Vous allez pouvoir vous recycler mon vieux, les harceleurs et maîtres chanteurs je les ai en horreur.

Of – mais je…

J – Colonel emmenez-moi cette vermine hors de ma vue !

C – à vos ordres mon Général.

Jack se retrouva seul avec les cadets.

J – dites-moi, il m'a semblé entendre que vous vous appeliez O'Neill ?

CO'Neill – oui mon Général.

J – avec 2 « l » ?

CO' Neill – oui mon Général.

J – vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

CO'Neill – mon matricule est…

J – pas dans l'armée jeune homme, votre prénom celui de votre père, enfin vous voyez !!

CO'Neill – je me prénomme Jonathan junior, et mon père est James O'Neill, Monsieur.

J – James ? Pardonnez-moi mais quel âge a-t-il ?

Les cadets se regardèrent. Bizarre ce général !!!

CO'Neill – mon père à 48 ans Monsieur, c'est le fils de Charles et Betty O'Neill.

Jack pâlit d'un seul coup.

J – merci cadets ! Euh O'Neill, je voudrais vous parler seul à seul si cela ne vous dérange pas.

CO'Neill – bien sur Monsieur, sans problème. Je vous retrouve à la cantine les gars !

Les deux autres cadets laissèrent leur ami avec le Général. Ils préféraient pour lui que pour eux, la petite démonstration de Jack avec le capitaine les avait passablement refroidis !

CO'Neill – (voyant que Jack ne disait rien) pardon Monsieur mais que puis-je pour vous ?

J – vous avez entendu mon nom cadet ?

CO'Neill – je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention Monsieur, votre grade nous a un peu perturbés.

J – je m'appelle Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill.

CO'Neill - …

J – et je crois bien être votre oncle !

CO'Neill – mon oncle ?? Mais mon père ne m'a jamais parlé d'un frère dans l'armée. Son frère...

J – Scott !

CO'Neill – oui Monsieur, son frère est médecin comme lui !

J – et votre tante Jessie ??

CO'Neill – oh mon dieu c'est donc vrai ?

J – je crois bien que oui ! Cela me fait tout drôle à moi aussi, près de 30 ans ont passé depuis que j'ai quitté la maison, mais je n'ai jamais oublié mes frères et sœur.

CO'Neill – c'est formidable ! Je vais appeler mon père. Il faut que vous veniez à la maison !

J – je ne pense pas que j'y serais le bienvenu !!

CO'Neill – si si je vous assure, je connais mon père ! Moi si je retrouvais mon grand frère, même après 30 ans, je serai très heureux et je sais que cela sera pareil pour lui !!!

J – merci. Dans un premier temps allons régler le petit problème du capitaine et nous verrons le reste ensuite.

CO'Neill – à vos ordres Monsieur.

J – eh ! Je crois que lorsque l'on est tous les deux, le « Monsieur » est superficiel !

CO'Neill – je vais essayer, ce n'est pas évident.

J – pour moi non plus !

Ils partirent en direction du bureau du commandant de l'Académie. Quand ils entrèrent ils trouvèrent le Général Hammond présent. Le cadet se mit au garde à vous.

Commandant – ah ! Cadet vous tombez bien, je crois que vous avez voulu faire du zèle, mais sachez que nous n'apprécions pas les mouchards envieux qui essaient de saper la moralité au-dessus de tous soupçons d'un officier brillant. Il est vraiment dommage pour vous que vous ayez joué à cela, votre dossier était excellent mais vous venez de vous saborder. Votre affectation sera revue, et vous irez balayer les chiottes cela vous donnera à réfléchir. Vous êtes aux arrêts en attendant. Rompez !!

J – vous avez une drôle de façon de faire régner la discipline ici !! Vous soutenez un officier qui se permet de libéralités avec les jeunes recrues féminines et vous blâmez les personnes qui dénoncent cet état de fait ! Merveilleux !!!

Commandant – je ne vous permets pas de juger, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

H – Jack ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ??

J – voyez-vous Georges, un capitaine s'est permis de harceler une jeune femme et l'a contrainte à venir dans ses quartiers. Le jeune Cadet ici présent ayant été le témoin de cela l'a dénoncé.

Commandant – calomnie, je connais le capitaine, un excellent officier.

J – qui s'est permis de me frapper lorsque je suis intervenu afin d'éviter à ce cadet de se faire démolir purement et simplement, pour qu'il se taise.

Commandant – Général Hammond, dîtes à votre aide de camps que son témoignage ne sera d'aucun poids et qu'il ferait mieux pour sa carrière de se tenir tranquille !

Il avait dit cela avec un air suffisant, persuadé que le Général Hammond allait sermonner son soldat.

H – Commandant !! Sachez que le témoignage du Major Général O'Neill sera toujours pris en considération ! Je vais de ce pas faire un rapport sur votre façon un peu simpliste de faire régner la justice. Cadet, demandez n'importe quelle affectation, si votre dossier est aussi bon que le commandant le sous entendait, vous obtiendrez ce que vous demanderez.

J – Georges, si son dossier est bon je le prends avec moi. C'est bien pour cela que j'étais venu non ??

H – entendu Jack ! Vous avez repérez d'autres cadets ?

J – moui !! Deux ou trois ! Le SGC sera ravi de les accueillir.

Commandant – mais, les affectations ont déjà été décidées et aucune n'a été faite pour le SGC, je…

H – ordre du Président ! Le Major Général O'Neill a toute latitude pour changer les affectations, ce n'est pas discutable. De plus vu ce qui ce passe ici je ne pense pas que vous ayez un quelconque mot à dire !

Le jeune cadet n'en revenait pas. Il se découvrait un oncle général mais en plus celui-ci semblait avoir un poids plus que certain dans Us Air force !!! Il disparut dès qu'il le put pour aller appeler son père.

CO'Neill – papa ?

James – Jon ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Jamais tu n'appelles. Tu as un problème fils ?

CO'Neill – papa, connais-tu un certain Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill ?

James – …

CO'Neill - papa ??

James – qui t'a parlé de Jack ?

CO'Neill – tu le connais ?

James – oui c'est mon frère aîné !

CO'Neill - je viens de le rencontrer, il a sauvé ma carrière et m'a défendu devant le commandant de l'Académie. Il a fait en sorte que ce salaud de Capitaine soit trainé en cours martial pour ce qu'il a fait à Mina !

James – tu lui as parlé ? Il va bien ? Oh mon Dieu, mon grand frère est toujours vivant !!

CO'Neill – je peux l'inviter à la maison ?

James – mais bien sûr ! Enfin s'il veut venir, c'est lui qui a coupé les ponts !

CO'Neill – très bien j'organise cela et je te tiens au courant ! Tu sais Papa, il est vraiment très chouette comme mec, un vrai chef !!

James – je vais prévenir ton oncle et ta tante, je crois qu'ils seront heureux de le retrouver aussi !

CO'Neill – ok à bientôt Papa !!

James – à bientôt fils ! Eh Jon ! Dis-lui qu'il m'a manqué et que je ne l'ai jamais oublié !

CO'Neill – c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit !!!

Fin du Flash back.

C'est ainsi que Jack s'est retrouvé invité pendant ses vacances dans « sa » famille ! Cela lui avait fait un choc, mais il était heureux que ses frères et sa sœur veuillent le revoir malgré tout.

Il était rentré au SGC, avec 4 dossiers de cadet. Sg1 n'était toujours pas rentré, mais la mission se passait normalement aucun problème n'avait été signalé par Teal'c qui faisait un rapport journalier ! Hammond devait revenir dans deux jours pour prendre l'intérim et permettre à Jack de s'en aller sans appréhension.

J – (en pensées) bon mon petit vieux si tu veux pouvoir partir à l'heure il faudrait peut-être te dépêcher un petit peu !!!

A ce moment l'alarme s'enclencha. Jack se leva d'un bond et partit en courant vers la salle de contrôle.

J – un code ??

St – non mon Général ! Mais l'iris est fluctuant.

J – qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ?

L'iris finit par s'ouvrir sans que Jack n'en donne l'ordre !

Quatre personnes arrivèrent sur la rampe devant la porte. L'une d'elle était un enfant. Une autre était très mal en point. Les soldats de la salle de la porte les tenaient toujours en joue. Voyant le regard inquiet des voyageurs, Jack ordonna aux soldats de baisser leurs armes mais de rester vigilants. L'enfant était endormi dans les bras de la femme.

X – nous ne sommes pas une menace, nous venons simplement demander asile ! Je suis Jacob Carter, voici le Docteur Fraiser-Jackson et le fils de ma fille Samantha Carter, notre ami est mourant. S'il vous plait, notre monde a été dévasté, acceptez que nous restions avec vous !

J – j'espère que votre ami n'a pas un double sur cette Terre car il risquerait l'entropie en cascade !

JF – non Monsieur, il ne risque rien, le Professeur Carter a trouvé la solution et nous l'avons expérimentée plusieurs fois.

J – bon, direction infirmerie et ensuite débriefing, je dois passer un petit coup de téléphone rouge ! Je vous attends dès que vous êtes prêts, tous les trois et pour votre ami le Docteur Brings va s'en occuper. Euh Jacob, ravi de vous revoir ainsi que vous Janet !

Jc – vous me connaissez ?

J – eh bien oui, vous êtes le père de Carter, et vous avez travaillé souvent avec nous !!!

Jc – excusez-moi, dans ma réalité, je ne connaissais pas ce programme. Ma fille m'a fait venir afin de me sauver et de me confier son fils, je n'ai jamais travaillé avec vous.

JF – et vous Monsieur, dans notre réalité, vous êtes également inconnu du programme.

J – ok, nous verrons tout cela tout à l'heure, infirmerie !!!

Jack se dirigea vers son bureau, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas annuler ses vacances !

J – (en pensée) ça tombe vraiment mal, quand ce n'est pas les goa'ulds ou les tock'ra il faut que cela soit les réalités alternées ! Pff je suis maudit !:!!!!

Les quatre arrivants avaient été pris en charge par le service médical. Ils subirent tous les différents tests afin de garantir la sécurité sanitaire de la base. Quand ils furent tous passés entre les mains des médecins, les deux valides furent escortés jusqu'à la salle de briefing où Jack les attendait. L'enfant resta à l'infirmerie également.

J – asseyez-vous. Donc à priori vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis le Général Jack O'Neill, de l'US Air Force, je dirige cette base. Le Projet est classé Secret Défense et par conséquent vous ne pourrez pas dans l'immédiat sortir à l'air libre. Je viens d'avoir le Président, il est favorable à votre accueil en tant que réfugiés, mais nous devons en savoir plus sur vous, comprenez-le bien.

Jc – nous vous sommes reconnaissants de l'asile que vous nous proposez. Je vais donc commencer par le plus simple, mon petit-fils, Charles. Il a 3 ans c'est le fils de Samantha Carter, il est né de père inconnu. Il s'appelle donc lui aussi Carter. Moi je suis Jacob Carter, j'étais informaticien et j'ai pris ma retraite il y a trois ans afin d'aider ma fille dans l'éducation de son enfant. Elle était astrophysicienne et travaillait pour le gouvernement, mais jusqu'à il y a une semaine j'ignorais tout de son travail.

JF – je suis Janet Fraiser-Jackson, médecin, je travaillais à la base de Cheyenne Mountain depuis environ 1 ans. J'étais la meilleure amie de Samantha et je suis la marraine de Charles. Mon mari le Professeur Daniel Jackson et Samantha Carter sont morts pour nous permettre de passer la porte. Sans Jonathan je serais morte moi aussi, il s'est mis entre moi et le tir de lance goa'uld, et il est entre la vie et la mort.

J – Jonathan ???

Jc – nous ne connaissons que son prénom, ma fille nous l'a présenté juste avant qu'elle ne mette sur pieds le projet d'évacuation vers une autre réalité. Elle et Daniel devaient nous accompagner, mais les goa'ulds ont été plus rapide et ils se sont sacrifiés. Je sais seulement que Jonathan est mathématicien et qu'il a aidé Sam pour les calculs, je pense qu'en remerciement elle lui a proposé le voyage.

J – quel est le goa'uld qui a anéanti votre monde ?

JF – Hathor.

J – sexe, drogue et rock'n roll !!! Croyez-vous qu'il y aura d'autres survivants ?

Le téléphone de Jack empêcha celui-ci d'entendre la réponse.

J – excusez-moi !

Il alla dans son bureau répondre.

J – O'Neill !

X – mon général, pourriez-vous venir immédiatement à l'infirmerie ? C'est très urgent et cela concerne nos invités.

J – très bien. (Regagnant la salle de briefing) Je suis désolé, mais je dois écourter cette réunion. Un soldat va vous conduire dans les quartiers des invités. Nous reprendrons cette petite discussion un peu plus tard, merci.

Il sortit sans plus de manières et donna des ordres aux soldats en faction. Puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

J – « je le sens vraiment mal pour mes vacances !! » Alors Doc ??

DB – mon général ! Voilà il y a deux choses de très importantes l'homme allongé là dans le bloc à coté est à l'agonie, nous ne pouvons rien pour lui. Le tir a touché trop d'organes vitaux pour qu'il puisse survivre. Il demande à vous parler.

J – bon j'y vais..

DB – l'enfant est également très malade.

J – quoi ? Mais il parait aller bien !

DB – leucémie fulgurante ! J'ai lancé des recherches pour trouver des donneurs compatibles dans la base de donnée des armées, mais dans l'immédiat je n'ai aucun résultat.

J – le Colonel Carter n'est pas compatible ??

DB - ????

J – c'est sa mère biologique.

DB – je vais faire des recherches plus approfondies sur le colonel, mais si elle avait été compatible je pense que cela m'aurait déjà été signalé !

J – il faut que nous trouvions, je ne crois pas que son grand-père survivrait s'il devait le perdre lui aussi ! Merci Doc !

Jack se dirigea vers la chambre où se tenait le mourant. Il s'approcha doucement mais faisant assez de bruit pour que l'homme se rende compte de sa présence. Il eut un choc, c'était lui qui était là allongé dans ce lit.

Jon – bonjour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi !

J – je ne comprends pas Jacob ne m'a pas dit que c'était mon double qui était là !

Jon – il n'a pas du faire le rapprochement. Nous sommes différents toi et moi. Je voulais parler au chef de cette base, mais cela va être plus simple avec toi ! Peux-tu fermer la porte, ce que j'ai à te dire n'a pas besoin d'oreilles !

Jack alla fermer la porte, il voyait bien que son double était au plus mal et il ne voulait pas le contrarier.

Jon – tu trouveras dans mon sac à dos tous les papiers nécessaires pour nous 4. Samantha a veillé à ce qu'il ne manque rien, elle avait espéré se joindre à nous, malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement ! Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, je suis le père de Charles, donc biologiquement il est ton fils ! Je te demande de le prendre avec toi. Sam a écrit une lettre en ce sens, elle souhaitait que le chef de cette base retrouve le double de moi-même, mais puisque tu es là !!! Elle te confie Charles à toi et à personne d'autre !! Tout le monde ignore ma paternité, seul Charles sait que je suis son père. Dans ma réalité, je suis également militaire, mais ce n'est pas là le problème. Le Président de notre nation est tombé amoureux fou de Sam et il faisait éliminer tous les hommes qui l'approchaient. Nous avions réussi à ce que notre relation reste dans l'anonymat et nous étions heureux comme cela. La naissance de Charles a été le jour le plus beau de notre vie, mais Sam a tenu à ce que personne ne sache qu'il était mon fils. Lorsque les Goa'ulds ont attaqué notre monde, elle m'a fait venir sous un faux prétexte, dans le trouble qui régnait cela c'est bien passé. Nous devions tous nous échapper, elle et moi avions vu dans ce départ une possibilité de renouveau et de bonheur au grand jour, mais voilà le destin en a décidé autrement, elle est restée avec Daniel et moi sans elle je ne suis rien aussi je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir sauvé Janet !

Ce discourt l'avait épuisé. Mais il semblait avoir encore quelque chose à dire à Jack.

Jon – Samantha Carter existe-t-elle dans cette réalité ?

J – oui elle est Lieutenant-Colonel ici au SGC !

Jon – et vous êtes ensembles ?

J – non !!

Jon – ne me fais pas rire ça fait mal !!! Dans toutes les réalités que nous avons explorées afin de savoir si nous pourrions vivre ailleurs, dans toutes te dis-je, nous sommes ensembles, alors arrête de te voiler la face, vous êtes liés comme Sam et moi l'étions. Profite de ce que la vie te donne mon frère, et goûte au bonheur sans ombres !

J – nous sommes tous deux militaires et dans la même chaîne de commandement !!

Jon – et alors !! Je n'ai jamais respecté le moindre règlement, je vois pas ce qui t'arrête ! Je te les confie Jack, parce que tu te fais bien appeler Jack ?

J – (avec un sourire) oui !

Jon – prends soin d'eux, ils sont mes trésors.

J – je te promets de prendre soin de ton fils, pour Sam je ne suis pas seul à en décider aussi je ne peux te faire cette promesse. De plus, ici, il y a des choses différentes, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille sur elle, peut-être pas comme tu le souhaiterais, mais je veille sur elle mon frère !

Jonathan en entendant ces paroles eut un grand sourire et se détendit.

Jon – fais attention à Hathor ! C'est la pire des goa'ulds !

J – nous l'avons tuée il y a quelques années dans notre réalité !

Jon – alors Charles est sauvé ! Merci !

Il ferma les yeux comme soulagé. Quelques minutes plus tard, les moniteurs émirent un long sifflement. Jack quitta l'infirmerie dans ses pensées. Il avait de nouveau un fils, qui plus est, gravement malade, mais il se battrait pour lui et tiendrait sa promesse !

J – Doc ??

DB – mon général ?

J – du nouveau ?

DB – non mon Général, il semblerait que personne ne soit compatible.

J – moi non plus ??

DB – pourquoi vous mon général ?

J – son père était mon double, l'homme qui vient de mourir !

DB – je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que c'était votre double !

J – alors ??

DB – attendez ! .... non ! Malheureusement. Peut-être que quelqu'un de votre famille... mon général ????

Jack était parti en courant sans donner la moindre explication ! Il entra en trombe dans son bureau. Il chercha frénétiquement dans son tiroir et en sorti un petit carnet. Il décrocha son téléphone et patienta.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Jack était au téléphone. Il avait passé différents coups de fils et semblait assez satisfait des résultats obtenus. Il attendait maintenant de parler au Président afin de le mettre au courant des dernières informations.

L'alarme retentit. Walter voyant que Jack ne pouvait pas se rendre en salle de contrôle, s'y rendit à sa place.

W – le général est avec le Président, nous avons un code ??

St – oui ! C'est SG1 ! C'est un code rouge !!

W – ouvrez l'iris, et des gardes armés en salle d'embarquement !

Walter espérait avoir pris la bonne décision, ce n'était pas à lui de faire cela, mais il savait que le général ne s'en formaliserait pas.

Des tirs ricochèrent sur les murs de la salle d'embarquement, et trois silhouettes se retrouvèrent projetées brutalement hors du vortex.

T – fermez l'iris !!

Jack arriva à ce moment là. Il eut juste le temps de recevoir un corps dans ses bras.

J – mon Dieu ! Carter, répondez-moi !!

C – je suis toujours vivante mon Général !! Daniel ??

D – moi aussi !!

T – idem ici.

J – un petit tour à l'infirmerie ne sera pas superflu !! Je vous sers de chauffeur Colonel ??

D – bah ce n'est pas à moi qu'il le proposerait !!!

J – vous êtes trop lourd Dany Boy !!!! Je vous l'ai déjà dis, arrêtez les sucreries et ensuite je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous !!!!

Il partit avec son Colonel dans les bras en direction de l'infirmerie ; leurs pitreries à tous avaient détendu l'atmosphère. Tous les militaires présents avaient bien conscience d'avoir un général assez spécial à leur tête, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il les protègerait et défendrait dans tous les cas de figures !!!

J – vous savez Carter, pendant votre absence nous avons reçu de la visite d'une autre réalité.

C – comment cela mon général ?

J – eh bien quatre personnes ont passé la porte, l'une d'entres elles très mal en point, et une autre très petite !!

C – et ???

J – la personne mal en point est décédée il y a trois heures maintenant, les autres sont dans les quartiers des invités, mais l'enfant va très mal et les autres ne le savent pas !

C – pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'infirmerie ?

J – parce que cela ne changerait rien et qu'il est mieux avec son grand-père et sa marraine ! Vous voici arrivée ! Débriefing dans 2 heures Colonel ! Et ne forcez pas ! Teal'c vous me la surveillez !!!

Avant de retourner dans son bureau, il s'arrêta vers le Docteur Brings.

J – toujours rien ??

DB – non !

J – j'ai peut être trouvé des personnes compatibles, mais je dois obtenir les autorisations pour les amener ici !

DB – nous allons le sauver mon général !

J – (avec un sourire triste) j'y compte bien Doc, merci !!

Il repartit vers son bureau. En chemin il croisa Walter qui le cherchait.

W – mon général, le Président vous demande.

J – merci Walter. (Au téléphone) Monsieur le Président ?

X -........

J – très bien Monsieur, je vous remercie ! Entendu.... pas de problème.... Euh ! Oui bien sur !! ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire Monsieur ! ...... Effectivement, je fais le nécessaire.... Merci Monsieur le Président !

Il raccrocha en souriant, il avait obtenu toutes les autorisations et même plus que ce qu'il avait demandé !!

Prenant son téléphone, il composa un numéro.

X – O'Neill !

J – je ne m'y ferai pas !! Re-bonjour Jonathan !

CO'Neill – oncle Jack ? Alors vous avez eu vos réponses ?

J – oui, pourriez-vous venir avec votre père, votre oncle et votre tante à la base de Cheyenne Mountain le plus rapidement possible ?

CO' Neill – vous avez besoin de nous ?

J – oui dans le but de sauver un enfant, mais je ne peux pas donner d'explications par téléphone, ce serait trop long et trop compliqué !

CO' Neill – j'appelle mon père et je vous tiens au courant !

J – merci à bientôt !

Pendant qu'il était au téléphone, SG1 était arrivé en salle de briefing.

D – toujours à l'heure Jack à ce que je vois !!!

J – Space Monkey vous avez une bonne place gardez-là !!!

C – vous avez des renseignements sur les nouveaux arrivants ??

D – quels nouveaux arrivants ? Sam de qui parlez-vous ?

J – de trois personnes arrivées par le vortex d'une réalité alternée !! En fait 4 personnes sont arrivées, mais la quatrième est décédée avant votre retour. Avant que vous ne posiez plein de questions Daniel, il s'agissait de mon double, et il m'a confié une mission que j'entends remplir. J'ai d'ailleurs fait le nécessaire auprès des autorités pour que cela soit possible et légal !

C – qui sont-ils, à part votre double Monsieur ??

D – Jack ?? Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ??

J – à vrai dire je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer cela ! Cette réalité est très éloignée de la notre, leurs choix sont diamétralement opposés aux nôtres !

T – je pense O'Neill que vous devriez cesser de tourner autour du verre.

D – du pot Teal'c on dit autour du pot.

J – Teal'c a raison ! Bon sont arrivés par la porte Janet Frasier, Jacob Carter et Charles Carter.

C – mon....

J – Carter, il est très différent du Jacob que nous avons connu. Il n'a jamais été militaire et ignore tout du programme.

D – Janet est là ??

J – oui Dany Boy, elle est la plus proche de la personne que nous avons connue.

T – qui est Charles Carter ?

J – (il fit une grimace significative) le fils de Sam et de Jonathan O'Neill !

C - ????

J – mon double me l'a confié. Les autres ignorent la parenté entre l'enfant et l'homme qui vient de décédé, mais la Samantha de l'autre réalité a fait le nécessaire pour que cela soit moi le Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill de cette réalité qui ait la garde de l'enfant. Pourquoi je ne sais pas, peut être donne-t-elle des explications dans la lettre qui vous est adressée Carter. Il lui dit cela en lui tendant une enveloppe à son nom.

C -...

J – vous devriez aller dans mon bureau, vous y serez tranquille.

C – oui, merci mon Général !

Carter mit un certain temps à décacheter la lettre. Elle était comme tétanisée ; son double avait confié son enfant à Jack et non à elle-même et elle appréhendait de savoir pourquoi !

« _Samantha,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre tu dois être au courant de ma volonté de confier Charles à Jonathan Jack O'Neill plutôt qu'à toi. Cette décision ne fut pas simple à prendre et je l'ai prise après maintes réflexions. Tu as le droit de savoir. _

_Deux choses ont fait pencher la balance en faveur de Jack. _

_La première est que dans toutes les réalités que nous avons visitées, et il y en a un certain nombre, Jack est là. C'est le pilier et le cœur du programme. Toi tu es souvent absente ou simplement militaire._

_La deuxième raison est qu'il y a quatre ans nous avons fait l'expérience de recevoir un double de Charles. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé un double puisque c'était une petite fille, sa mère nous l'a confié sans prendre d'autre précaution que de nous demander de l'aimer. Ce fut un choc pour moi, je n'étais pas prête à être mère et j'ai lamentablement échoué avec elle. Heureusement son père biologique a réussi à sauver leur monde et ils sont revenus la chercher. J'ai pris conscience depuis que si par malheur la même chose nous arrivait, je devais prendre des dispositions précises._

_Je ne sais pas quels sont les rapports que tu entretiens avec Jack, mais si vous êtes proches je sais que tu prendras une part active dans son éducation. Si vous ne vous connaissez pas, peut-être pourras-tu demander à cet homme, qui fais-moi confiance gagne à être connu, de te laisser prendre une place dans la vie de mon petit bout !_

_Normalement Charles devra être accompagné de mon père, de sa marraine et de son parrain, ainsi que de Jack. Puisque tu lis cette lettre, je n'aurais pas pu passer la porte, mais qu'importe, j'aurais au moins sauvé des êtres qui me sont chers. Aide les, s'il te plait ! _

_Voilà, tous les documents relatifs à la naissance de Charles étaient avec cette lettre donc Jack en a pris connaissance. _

_Pardonne-moi de confier mon bien le plus précieux à son père biologique, mais c'est mieux ainsi, enfin de mon point de vue._

_Adieu._

Samantha Carter. »

Sam était bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait de lire, mais elle voulait absolument être dans la vie de ce petit garçon de presque 3 ans. Elle voulait qu'il connaisse sa mère et qu'il soit heureux. Elle savait que Jack ne s'y opposerait pas et c'est dotée d'une volonté infaillible qu'elle sortit du bureau pour rejoindre les autres.

Pendant ce temps Jack avait appelé Jacob et Janet. Charles avait été confié au Docteur Brings. Ils étaient tous dans la salle de briefing discutant de leur vie. Sam, absorbée par ses pensées, n'avait pas fait attention à qui était présent dans la salle. Ce fut le silence qui régna à son entrée qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retrouva les yeux dans ceux de son père. De chaque coté, les larmes arrivèrent. Pour Jacob, c'était la perte très récente de sa fille qui le bouleversa, pour Sam, elle retrouvait son père après 6 mois à essayer de faire son deuil. Elle réalisa aussi que sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait perdue il y a presque 2 ans, était là elle aussi.

J – je vous présente le Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter. Je crois que dans votre réalité elle n'était pas dans l'armée !

Jt – effectivement. C'est très perturbant pour nous, mais comment Charles va-t-il réagir ?

J – justement à propos de Charles, nous avons trouvé dans ses affaires des documents établis de la main même de sa mère. Elle a fait en sorte que je sois son tuteur légal. Elle a même été plus loin, elle a fabriqué un programme me permettant d'être son père biologique et juridique en entrant les données dans les registres de notre nation. J'ai contacté notre Président l'informant de tout ceci, et il a accepté que je sois reconnu comme le père de Charles et que j'assume l'entière responsabilité de cet enfant. Il a donc été enregistré comme Charles O'Neill né il y a à peine 3 ans dans le Minnesota, de mère inconnue.

Jb – comment cela de mère inconnue ? Mais ma fille est sa mère !!!

J – elle l'a décidé elle-même !

Jb – mais...

C – j'ai ici une lettre de sa main confirmant sa volonté et me donnant les explications de son choix. Je vous serais infiniment reconnaissante mon Général, si vous acceptiez que je reste dans la vie de Charles. Je sais que cela va poser des problèmes pour que cela soit officiel, aussi je vous demande cela officieusement.

J – il n'était absolument pas dans mes intentions Colonel de vous priver de cet enfant si vous en manifestiez l'envie ! Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous ne passeriez pas à coté de ce bonheur, mais je dois vous mettre tous au courant d'un problème.

Jt – un problème ???

J – eh oui Doc ! Malheureusement lors des examens que le Docteur Brings a découvert que l'enfant était très gravement malade. Carter ! Nous avons mis en route tous les dispositifs en notre possession afin de le sauver. Aucuns membres du SGC n'est donneur compatible, mais j'ai fait appel à des civils de ma famille afin de trouver un donneur.

D – de votre famille ? Il me semblait que vous n'en aviez plus !!

J – j'ai retrouvé dernièrement, tout à fait par hasard un neveu. En fait j'ai deux frères et une sœur que je n'ai pas vus depuis environ 30 ans. Pas de commentaire Daniel s'il vous plait, c'est ma vie ! Le Président a accepté que ces personnes soient mises au courant du projet, mon neveu ayant été sélectionné pour entrer au SGC.

Jb – en quoi cela va-t-il solutionner les choses, vous êtes son tuteur, c'est tout !!!

J – non désolé Jacob, je suis son père biologique. L'homme qui vous a accompagné et qui est décédé en arrivant ici était son véritable père et mon double. Voilà pourquoi j'ai entamé ces démarches.

C – vous n'aurez pas de problème mon Général ?

J – le Président m'aime bien Carter !!!

Le téléphone du bureau de Jack se mit à sonner. Il laissa tout le monde pour aller répondre.

Dans la salle de briefing un lourd silence régnait. Les révélations de Jack suivaient leurs cours dans l'esprit de chacun. Elles n'avaient pas le même impact pour les différentes personnes. Jacob réalisait qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas sa fille et qu'elle lui avait tu bien des évènements de sa vie, Janet réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour cet enfant qu'elle adorait, Sam elle aussi pensait au petit Charles, mais pas seulement à lui. Daniel et Teal'c se demandaient si Jack avait encore beaucoup de lapins dans son chapeau !!!

J – je vais devoir vous abandonner, les membres de ma famille viennent d'arriver et je dois les accueillir. Je dois avouer que j'aurai préféré d'autres circonstances. Carter, vous avez toutes les autorisations pour répondre aux questions de votre «père » ainsi que celles du Doc. Daniel, Teal'c, si vous souhaitez aider le Colonel, vous avez quartier libre !!!

Il quitta la salle sur ses derniers mots, ne laissant à personne la possibilité de poser des questions. Malgré sa décontraction apparente, il était très stressé. Il appréhendait de retrouver ces trois personnes qu'il avait abandonnées des années auparavant ! Il avait fait conduire ses invités dans la grande salle servant aux négociations lors des traités avec les différents peuples rencontrés. Il avait sous le bras les différents papiers à leur faire signer pour la non-divulgation des informations qu'il allait leur donner.

Sur le seuil de la porte il souffla un grand coup, ne prêtant nullement attention aux deux gardes présents. Puis il entra. Le cadet Jonathan O'Neill se mit immédiatement au garde à vous, les autres le fixant intensément !

J – repos ! Bonjour Jon ravis de vous revoir ! Bonjour à vous, je...

Je – wahou !! Je t'aurai reconnu si je t'avais croisé dans la rue !! Tu es...

Ne pouvant en dire plus elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Je – pourquoi Jack ???

J – (plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre) pourquoi quoi Jessie ??

Ja – pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien nous dire ?

Sc – pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps ? Nous pensions que tu étais mort !!

J – je suis parti après m'être sérieusement accroché avec notre père. Vu ce qu'il m'avait dit je pensais que la seule solution était de débarrasser la famille de ma présence !

Ja – mais nous, nous ne comptions pas pour toi ??

J – bien sur que si, mais pour vous il valait beaucoup mieux que je disparaisse. J'étais la brebis galeuse et je ne voulais pas que vous ayez à choisir. Je rêvais d'une vie plus mouvementée et j'ai pensé que vous m'oublieriez, notre père se chargerait de cela !!!

Je – oh il a tout fait pour !!! Mais comment aurai-je pu oublier mon grand frère qui me racontait les étoiles ??

J – je suis désolée Jessie, mais j'ai essayé de faire pour le mieux !

Sc – et aujourd'hui tu as besoin de nous alors tu nous fais signe comme cela !!!

J – effectivement j'ai besoin de vous, mais ce n'est pas pour moi ! Asseyez-vous, j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous apprendre, mais avant tout, je dois vous faire signer ces papiers.

Sc – si je refuse ?

J – tu seras reconduit à l'entrée de la base !!!

Sc – même si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

J – la Sécurité Nationale passe avant tout, mais tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plait !!!

Sc – oula !!! La Sécurité Nationale !!! Tu n'aurais pas attrapé la grosse tête avec tes galons de général ??

J – tu peux penser ce que tu veux Scott, mais c'est ainsi !!

CO'Neill – Oncle Scott ! Nous sommes dans une des bases les plus sécurisées du pays !!

Sc – et mon cher frère en est le Général ?? Ils n'ont pas peur à l'état major !! De ce que je me rappelle, tu n'étais pas très doué pour l'autorité Jack !!!!

Ja – Scott !! Tu pouvais ne pas venir si tu as autant de ressentiments !!!

Sc – et manqué de voir l'enfant prodigue ???

J – à ce que je vois notre père a fait un émule !!!

Sc – tu t'attendais à quoi ?? Je ne suis pas un sentimental comme notre petite sœur !! Tu nous as laissé tomber, 30 ans sans nouvelle ! Tu n'as jamais entendu les pleurs de Jessie, les questions de James, ni supporté les réflexions acerbes de notre père, tu as eu le beau rôle ! Tu as fait ta carrière certainement planqué derrière un bureau !!!

J – je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi ! Ce que j'ai fait ne regarde que moi. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec cela j'en suis désolé, mais de toute façon on ne peut pas changer le passé !!!

Sc – cela t'arrange bien monsieur le Général !!! Je vais les signer tes papiers pour avoir des réponses à mes questions !

J – très bien je ne t'en demande pas plus !!! Quant à avoir des réponses je ne te garantis pas que tu les auras !!

Ils signèrent tous les engagements de non-divulgationn.

J – bon alors maintenant je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici. Il s'agit de la vie d'un enfant de 2 ans et quelques mois. Pour vous expliquer qui il est je dois vous apprendre ce que nous faisons dans cette base.

CO'Neill – excusez-moi, mais comment un enfant peut-il avoir un rapport avec l'activité de cette base ??

J – j'y viens !

Pendant près d'une heure Jack leur expliqua les activités du SGC, les ennemis de la Terre, les Goa'ulds, les découvertes engendrées par l'utilisation de la Porte, les mondes parallèles !

J – si je vous ai parlé des mondes parallèles c'est que l'enfant malade vient d'un de ces mondes. Les Goa'ulds ont dévasté son monde, mais sa mère a réussi à trouver un passage vers le nôtre à temps pour le sauver lui et trois autres personnes. L'une d'entres elles est décédée après son arrivée. C'était le père biologique de l'enfant.

Sc – et quel est le rapport avec nous ??

J – cet homme était mon double dans sa réalité !! Cet enfant est biologiquement le mien, sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose. J'ai mis tout en route pour trouver un donneur compatible pour le sauver. J'ai l'aval du Président. Nous avons fait des recherches dans les bases de l'armée et malheureusement nous n'avons rien trouvé. Ayant retrouvé Jonathan, j'ai pensé à vous tous. Il n'est pas garanti que vous êtes compatible, je ne le suis pas, mais je devais tenter de savoir !

Pas une parole ne fut plus prononcée ! Ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre les rendait muets. Heureusement le sentiment de malaise fut interrompu par Harriman.

H – excusez-moi mon Général.

J – oui Walter ?

H – le Président Monsieur.

J – faites-le transférer sur ce poste, je ne vais pas le faire attendre plus longtemps !

H – vous pouvez décrocher, Monsieur !

J – ah Walter, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous !!!

J – O'Neill.

Pt -......

J – oui Monsieur, nous sommes en train.

Pt - ...

J – non, je n'ai pas d'autre information.

Pt - ....

J – très bien ! Je vous remercie Monsieur.

J – Walter, allez me chercher SG1 !

H – tout de suite Monsieur.

Je – tu parles souvent avec le Président ??

J – pratiquement tous les jours !

D – que pouvons-nous faire pour vous Jack ??

J – plein de choses Dany Boy, plein de choses mais je vous dirai cela en privé !!!

D – foutez-vous de moi !!

J – je ne ferai jamais ça mon petit Dany !!!

D – bien sur !!!

J – non !

D – si

J – non

D – si

C – mon Général, Daniel !!!

T – vous nous avez bien appelé O'Neill ?

J – bien sur Teal'c, mais comment résister au plaisir d'embêter ce cher Daniel ?

Trois des personnes présentes n'en revenaient pas. Elles retrouvaient, de façon tout à fait intempestive, le jeune homme d'il y a 30 ans, espiègle et joueur, faisant fi des convenances. Elles avaient du mal à y croire !

J – je vous présente la famille O'Neill ! Mes chers frères et sœur, voici SG1, l'équipe phare du SGC qui, sans que vous le sachiez, vous a sauvé la vie plus d'une dizaine de fois !! le Colonel Samantha Carter, le Professeur Daniel Jackson,...

Je – celui avec les théories farfelues sur les pyramides ??

J – pas si farfelues que ça puisque c'est l'entière vérité, mais malheureusement pour lui personne ne pourra le savoir !!

Je – je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer ainsi que de savoir que vous aviez raison !

D – ravi de vous rencontrer également !

J – du calme petit Scarabée !!

D – hou !!! Le grand frère qui se réveille ???

J – Daniel !!!

D – Jack ??

J – Daniel.

D – Jack.

J – Daniel la ferme !!!

Je – (se tournant vers Teal'c et Carter) ils sont tout le temps comme cela ??

T – hélas !!

J – comment cela hélas ?? Teal'c mon ami, vous me décevez !!

T – désolé, mais lorsque vous gâchez vos énormes capacités en puérilités, je ne peux que dire hélas O'Neill.

Sc – énormes capacités !! Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort Monsieur ???

T – le Général O'Neill est la personne la plus recherchée de la galaxie, la bête noire des goa'ulds et le contact permanent avec les Asgards, il n'est pas arrivé là où il est sans rien avoir comme capacité. Comme dirait une expression Tauri : il n'a pas eu ses galons dans une pochette surprise !

J – wahou ! Alors Teal'c vous m'épatez !!

Teal'c inclina la tête en signe de remerciement !

J – petit Scarabée vous avez fait du bon travail !!!

D – merci Jack de complimenter mes recherches !!!! (Voyant que les membres de la famille O'Neill semblaient un peu suspicieux) Ne prenez pas la décontraction de votre frère pour ce qu'elle est, c'est le meilleur !

Un éclair blanc vint troubler cette petite discussion.

Th – salutations O'Neill !

J – Thor mon ami !!

Th – j'ai appris que vous aviez reçu la visite de personnes d'une autre réalité et que l'une d'entre-elle était gravement malade. J'ai également appris qu'il s'agissait de votre fils et de celui du Colonel Carter.

J – oui de l'autre réalité !

Th – je viens vous proposer mon aide. Les Asgards sont impatients de voir le résultat de la symbiose de vos ADN respectives. Nous sommes convaincus que cette symbiose de deux spécimens évolués de votre race sera la naissance d'une nouvelle évolution !

J – Thor ! Vous nous conférez trop d'importance, enfin du moins en ce qui me concerne. Pour Carter c'est une évidence !!

Th – désolé de vous contredire O'Neill, mais vous êtes beaucoup plus important et évolué que le Colonel Carter.

D – qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre !!!

T – le gêne des anciens serait-il responsable de cela ?

Th – entre autre.

J – laissons cela ! Vous pouvez sauver cet enfant Thor ?

Th – parce que c'est le vôtre oui ! Autrement nous ne serions pas intervenus.

Je – pardonnez-moi de poser cette question, mais pourquoi ?

J – je vous présente ma sœur, Thor !

Th – eh bien parce que la race humaine ne présente pas, sur le plan scientifique, d'intérêt pour mon peuple. Elle est primitive et sauver un individu demande des ressources que nous ne pouvons gaspiller. Par contre la descendance d'O'Neill est une richesse qu'il faut à tout prix préserver pour l'avenir de votre race et de votre peuple. Si vous faîtes partie de la même famille, accepteriez-vous de vous soumettre à certains tests afin de nous permettre de savoir si cette évolution est liée à la personne d'O'Neill ou à son origine ?

Sc – vous avez des connaissances sur l'ADN et le génome humain ?

Th – cela n'a plus aucun secret pour nous.

Sc – mais si vous nous les communiquiez, nous pourrions sauver des centaines voir des milliers de vies !!

Th – comme je l'ai dis précédemment nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans votre évolution, ni vous donner des informations scientifiques.

Sc – mais...

J – Scott !! On ne discute pas.

Sc – je ne suis pas un de tes soldats, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !!

Th – quoi que vous puissiez dire notre avis ne changera pas. O'Neill préparez l'enfant !

J – euh Thor est-ce que Carter peut l'accompagner, je pense qu'elle en serait ravie !

C – (avec un grand sourire) merci mon Général !

Th – allez chercher l'enfant Colonel, je vous emmène avec moi. O'Neill, pouvez-vous faire le nécessaire pour les analyses de votre famille ?

J – je les confie au Docteur Brings.

Sc – puisque la vie l'enfant n'est plus en jeu, je refuse toute analyse !

Ja – aurais-tu peur que l'on découvre que tu es moins « évolué » que ton frère ??

Sc – pff !! J'ai le droit de refuser !

J – je te fais raccompagner à l'entrée. Airman !

A – Monsieur ?

J – raccompagnez Monsieur à l'entrée et récupérez les badges vous-même.

A – à vos ordres ! Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

J – au revoir Scott.

Sc – adieu Jack.

Je – il changera d'avis ne t'inquiète pas !!

J – merci Jessie, mais je ne crois pas. Je le comprends en plus ! Daniel pouvez-vous les accompagner à l'infirmerie ?

D – bien sur !

T – je les accompagne aussi, si vous le permettez.

J – bien sur Teal'c. Pourriez-vous répondre aux questions du jeune Cadet que voilà ? Il intègre une équipe SG dès que possible.

T – avec plaisir O'Neill !

J – très bien, je vous abandonne de la paperasse m'attend. Nous pourrions nous retrouver au mess vers 20 h ?

Ja – tu nous invites ?

J – repas de gala !!! A tout à l'heure.

Il les laissa seuls.

Dès qu'il fut parti, James se tourna vers les deux membres de SG1 encore présents.

Ja – vous connaissez Jack depuis longtemps ?

D – nous avons été dans son équipe pendant 7 ans, avant qu'il ne soit promu général.

En même temps qu'ils parlaient ils avaient pris la direction de l'infirmerie. Ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

Ja – parlez-nous de lui ! Comment est-il ? Quelle est sa vie en dehors de l'armée et de cette base ?

T – sa vie est ici James O'Neill. A part son chalet dans le Minnesota où il se rend pour se ressourcer, il passe tout son temps à la base. C'est le plus grand guerrier qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer et le seul qui a su me convaincre d'abandonner mon poste auprès des faux Dieux. Ce n'est pas un hasard si les Asgards l'ont choisit pour être l'ambassadeur de la Terre auprès d'eux.

D – effectivement, Jack a un sens inné de la marche à suivre avec eux ! Pourtant ce n'est pas sa diplomatie qui a du les séduire, mais comme le dit Teal'c c'est un grand soldat.

Je – pourtant vous êtes un civil ??

D – j'ai découvert comment faire fonctionner la porte, et j'ai suivi l'équipe première qui a franchi le stargate il y a plus de 9 ans maintenant. Jack était le chef. Il me supportait tout juste, mais n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour me sauver. Il l'a d'ailleurs fait bien des fois au cours des années qui ont suivi !! Je dois avouer que je le considère comme mon meilleur ami, mais surtout ne lui dites pas !

T – il le sait pertinemment et c'est réciproque.

Ja – vous avez l'air de vous apprécier ?

T – pendant 7 ans nous avons pratiquement vécu ensemble 24 heures sur 24. Nous avons failli mourir un certain nombre de fois et nous nous sommes sauvés la vie au moins autant. Tout cela crée des liens.

Je – Jack est marié ?

D – divorcé !

Je – il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

T – vous devrez lui poser la question.

D – vous savez Jack a eu un drame dans sa vie et je ne sais pas s'il s'en est vraiment remis. Ah ! Nous voici arrivés. Docteur Brings ?

DB – oui Docteur Jackson ? Ah ce sont nos visiteurs. Venez par ici je vais m'occuper de vous.

D – vous en avez pour longtemps ? Doit-on les attendre ?

DB – revenez d'ici une petite heure, les scans et autres imageries prennent du temps !

D – bien alors à tout à l'heure !

Ja – merci Professeur.

D – appelez-moi Daniel !!

Je – entendu Daniel.

D – Teal'c vous venez m'aider dans ma traduction ?

T – je vous suis Daniel Jackson.

Jonathan O'Neill n'avait pas à passer les tests il les avait déjà fait en vue de son intégration au sein de la base, aussi il se promenait dans les couloirs afin de s'imprégner de l'ambiance. Ça et là il écoutait les conversations des militaires, toujours discrètement. Après plus d'une heure passée dans la base, il retourna à l'infirmerie rejoindre son père et sa tante.

Ja – alors Jon, cette nouvelle affectation te convient-elle ? Comment est la base ?

CO' Neill – déjà avec ce qu'oncle Jack nous a raconté cela semble passionnant. Je me suis promené puisque j'en ai le droit, vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'effet que cela fait ! Je n'ai pas arrêté d'entendre parler du Général ! Ici tout le monde est en admiration devant lui, pas un soldat qui ne donnerait sa vie pour lui !

Je – tant que cela ???

CO'Neill – c'est le modèle à suivre !....

« Activation non programmée de la Porte des Etoiles, Activation non programmée de la porte des Etoiles »

ja – qu'est-ce que c'est ?

DB – un imprévu ! Nous allons attendre quelques minutes afin de savoir si c'est un retour avancé, ou autre chose !

CO'Neill – autre chose ?

DB – une tentative d'intrusion, une attaque de la porte, ce genre de chose ! Les protocoles sont très précis et nous allons le savoir très vite !

« Alerte Rouge, Alerte Rouge Intrusion type B. Evacuation des civils, ce n'est pas un exercice »

DB – vite venez !

Daniel arriva en courant, Jack lui avait donné des instructions, un goa'uld forçait la Porte.

D – pas le temps ! Des jaffas sont parvenus à forcer l'iris, il faut se cacher, ordres de Jack !

CO'Neill – mais...

D – ne discutez pas Jon, si le goa'uld apprenait qui vous êtes, Jack serait en position de faiblesse, aussi venez avec moi !

Il les emmena dans une salle proche de la salle de briefing et les fit se glisser dans les conduits d'aération. Jack avait fait aménager des cachettes dernièrement que seules quelques personnes connaissaient afin d'éviter la divulgation en cas d'attaque ! Ils étaient aux premières loges pour voir ce qui se passait dans la salle principale !

Jack était debout les mains attachées dans le dos. Comme bien de fois, dès qu'il avait vu que le combat était perdu, il s'était mis en avant afin d'éviter à ses hommes de servir de cible. Déjà il bouillonnait à la vue des corps des militaires abattus par les jaffas.

Le goa'uld s'avança sur la rampe.

J – tient donc, un revenant ! Je croyais pourtant vous avoir éliminée !!!

Goa – silence Tauri !!! Ainsi te voilà donc, toi qui fait peur aux grands Maîtres de ce monde ! Des incapables !

J – si en plus il faut avoir à faire aux serpents des autres mondes où va-t-on !!!

Goa – j'ai dit silence ! Tu parleras pour me donner les codes afin de sortir d'ici ! Je suis Hathor, ta déesse prosterne-toi devant moi !

Jack resta droit, la regardant dans les yeux ! Elle s'approcha et essaya de l'envoûter avec son gaz, mais il était immunisé contre celui-ci, ce qui étonna profondément la Déesse !

Ha – comment cela est-il possible ?

J – tes petits tours de passe-passe ne marche pas avec moi ! Dommage !!

Furieuse, elle braqua sur lui son gant ! Au bout de quelques minutes il dut tomber à genoux tellement la douleur était forte, mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Son prima arriva près d'elle.

P – ma reine, nous ne pouvons accéder à aucun point stratégique, ni sortir d'ici. Tout est verrouillé, et à part les soldats, aucune personne civile n'est présente.

Ha – pourtant mes espions chez les grands Maîtres m'ont affirmé que beaucoup de civils travaillaient dans cette base. Qu'as-tu manigancé ?? Parle, quels sont les codes ? Je te promets que tu vas souffrir si tu te tais !

J – tu es bien avancée !! Remarque pour un serpent un trou à rat peut faire un bon abris !!!

Ha – attachez-le sur la table !!

Depuis leur cachette, le frère et la sœur de Jack pouvaient tout voir. Ils pouvaient sentir les émotions des personnes présentes autour de Jack et leur peur pour lui. Ils regardèrent Daniel qui leur fit signe de ne pas faire le moindre geste, quelle que soit la situation.

Devant leurs yeux pleins de larmes, le supplice de Jack commença. La résistance de ce dernier aiguisait la violence de Hathor. Le corps de Jack n'était plus que plaies et sang, mais il se taisait. Alors qu'elle allait lui faire subir une nouvelle torture, la Porte s'activa. En même temps que l'alarme s'enclenche une sorte de gaz se propagea dans la base. Les jaffas étaient paniqués. Hathor ne comprenait plus rien, elle maîtrisait la situation il y a deux minutes et maintenant c'était le chaos dans ses rangs. Jack, dans un sursaut de conscience la nargua !

J – (très faiblement, mais assez fort pour que tous ceux qui étaient présent puissent l'entendre) tu n'avais pas prévu cela !! Les grands Maîtres ne sont peut-être pas si idiots que cela ! Je serais toi je partirai avant que cela ne tourne mal ! J'adore la soupe de serpent !!

Ha – je partirai peut-être, mais toi tu vas mourir ! Elle brandissait déjà son gant !!!

J – avant de partir comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

Il était de plus en plus faible, mais il savait que cette information servirait à ceux qui survivraient !

Ha – j'ai passé la porte en même temps que ceux de l'autre réalité. Ton fils est trop important pour que je laisse vivre !!

J – eh bien tu as perdu !

Ha – et toi aussi !!!

Elle allait le frapper de son gant pour l'achever, mais elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Aussi ne vit-elle pas Teal'c se faufiler et pointer sa lance sur elle. Elle reçut la décharge en plein cœur et tomba raide morte.

J – Teal'c ! Achève le serpent !

Il sombra dans l'inconscience et ne vit pas son ami trancher la nuque de Hathor.

Pendant cette petite discussion, le gaz avait neutralisé les jaffas. Les militaires, qui avaient reçu l'ordre de se mettre en retrait et d'attendre le moment opportun, sortirent de leur réserve et délivrèrent leurs infortunés collègues. L'alerte fut levée lorsque tous les jaffas présents furent ceinturés et emprisonnés.

Le Docteur Brings était sortie de sa cachette en même temps que les premiers militaires, et c'était précipitée vers Jack avec Daniel.

DB – vite Teal'c il faut l'emmener en salle d'op, on va le perdre !! Il fibrille !

Daniel se précipita pour lui faire un massage cardiaque, pendant que Brings lui faisait un bouche à bouche. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, le corps de Jack étant dans un tel état. Mais suivant les directives de Brings il s'attela à sa tâche.

T – j'ai appelé des renforts.

L'équipe médicale arriva, le Docteur Brings choqua à plusieurs reprises pour enfin retrouver un pouls.

DB – il est stable, on l'emmène !

James et Jessie étaient restés non loin de Daniel, en état de choc. Ils venaient de comprendre la dévotion des personnes de la base pour leur frère, celui-ci c'était sacrifié pour sauver tout le monde. Jonathan, lui était parti aider les soldats. Son geste fut apprécié des équipes présentes, il ne faisait pas encore parti de la famille du SGC, mais il avait réagi comme tel !

C'est Daniel qui contacta le Président en l'absence de Sam et de Renolds en congés. Les autres gradés de la base ayant d'autres occupations, ils laissèrent les membres de SG1 prendre en charge la partie administrative.

D – Monsieur le Président, nous avons eu une attaque.

P - ....

D – le Général O'Neill a mis sur pied tout un système pour protéger la base en cas d'attaque de ce genre. Il avait pensé que si les civils présents étaient pris pour cible, ils n'étaient pas entraînés pour résister, aussi il a fait aménager à l'insu du plus grand nombre de personne des caches.

P - ...

D – effectivement Monsieur le Président, les travaux de réfection de la climatisation ont été en réalité ceux de la construction de ces caches. Parallèlement à cela il a fait mettre en place un système de propagation de gaz anesthésiant pour les symbiotes.

P -...

D – un petit dispositif qui est enclenché depuis la salle de commande et qui s'il n'est pas désactivé dans les 12 heures suivantes enclenche l'ouverture de la porte et la propagation du gaz.

P -...

D – l'enclenchement de la porte entraîne celui de l'alarme et cela permet de dissimuler le bruit de l'émission du gaz et prendre les jaffas par surprise !

P -...

D – effectivement Monsieur, l'esprit prévisionnel du Général a une fois de plus sauvé la situation. Malheureusement il a été torturé et le pronostic du médecin est réservé.

P - ...

D – le Colonel Carter est en mission, quant aux autres officiers ils sont en train de sécuriser la base.

P - ...

D – bien Monsieur, nous l'attendons. Merci.

Hammond fut envoyé afin de remplacer Jack pendant le temps nécessaire.

A l'infirmerie chacun s'activait afin d'aider les blessés. Janet et James s'étaient mis à la disposition du Doc. Fraiser était avec elle pour opérer Jack. Les civils de la base reprenaient leurs postes, ceux qui n'avaient pu évacuer à temps avaient été cachés, la prévoyance de Jack avait sauvé beaucoup de personnes. Jessie apportait son aide comme elle pouvait. Lorsque Hammond arriva, la base avait pratiquement retrouvé son état normal. Une dizaine de soldats avait perdu la vie, mais le carnage avait été évité. Jack était le plus gravement blessé.

Hammond décida de faire un briefing avec l'équipe médical, SG1, la famille O'Neill et les principaux officiers.

H – docteur, quel est l'état du Général O'Neill.

DB – nous avons réussit à le stabiliser, mais les tortures qu'il a subies ont été très violentes et destructrices. Malheureusement il est dans le coma. Le pronostique est réservé mon Général.

D – nous n'avions jamais été confrontés à un goa'uld aussi violent et pervers.

T – O'Neill a énormément souffert, mais selon son habitude n'a pas craqué et il a tout fait pour que l'attention d'Hathor soit en permanence concentrée sur lui.

D – personne n'aurait pu supporter ce qu'il a subi !

H – l'entraînement des Blacks Ops est fait pour cela Daniel.

Ja – Jack a fait les Blacks ops ? Il ne nous en a rien dit !

H – son dossier est classé Secret Défense. Votre frère est un homme remarquable, mais il n'en fait jamais état.

Ja – je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela en le retrouvant !

Un éclair blanc se matérialisa dans la salle.

C – mon Général ? Vous ne deviez venir que la semaine prochaine !!

H – bonjour Colonel.

D – nous avons eu un problème Sam !

C – où est le Général ?

H – à l'infirmerie. Comment s'est passée votre mission ?

C – c'est grave ??

H – Colonel ! Je vous ai posé une question !

C – excusez-moi mon Général. Charles est sauvé, ses gênes conjugués ont permis de le soigner très rapidement, les Asgards sont assez étonnés de ses capacités ! Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

T – Hathor est venue chercher l'enfant Colonel Carter. Ne trouvant rien elle s'en est prise à O'Neill.

C – (palissant) et ??

DB – le Général est dans le coma, les tortures qu'il a subies ont été très importantes et malgré l'opération nous ne sommes pas sur de sa survie.

Th- rassurez-vous nous l'avons emmené dans un de nos caisson de régénérescence. Votre médecine n'aurait pu solutionner sa pathologie.

D – merci Thor !

Th – ne me remerciez pas Daniel Jackson, nous avons pu constater que votre avenir est intimement lié à O'Neill. (S'adressant à la famille O'Neill) Nous avons étudié vos échantillons.

Ja – vous avez fait vite !

Th – malheureusement pour la race humaine vos ADN ne représentent aucune avancée. O'Neill est l'unique spécimen de votre race à posséder cette évolution, enfin maintenant il y a l'enfant. La possession du savoir des anciens et la symbiose avec le Tock'ra Kanan ont du être les facteurs déclenchant de cette évolution, nous ne voyons pas comment autrement.

Je – vous allez le sauver ??

Th – nous ne pouvons pas permettre l'anéantissement de cet individu. De plus O'Neill est mon ami. Je vous le renverrai dès qu'il sera mieux.

Il partit dans une lumière blanche sans laisser la possibilité à quiconque de dire quelque chose.

H – je pense que vous souhaitez rester ici jusqu'au retour de Jack ?

Je – si cela est possible oui !

H – SG1 je vous les confis.

D – venez, allons dans mon labo nous y serons tranquilles !

C – je vais chercher Charles !

Jb – vous l'avez laissé où ??

C – il était fatigué, je l'ai couché dans mes quartiers, un airman le surveille du couloir. Il doit m'appeler s'il se réveille.

Ils partirent tous vers le bureau de Daniel.

Ja – mon fils ne vient pas avec nous ?

T – Jonathan O'Neill a été affecté à une équipe en remplacement d'un de ses membres tombé au combat.

Je – c'est bien pour Jon ! Scott aurait du rester. Il sera étonné par ce que nous avons vécu !

D – il serait préférable de ne rien lui dire.

Ja – mais il a signé les papiers ! Je crois que cela serait bien qu'il sache qui est réellement notre frère. Son comportement m'a blessé et je voudrais qu'il comprenne qu'il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne à propos de Jack !

Je – je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Il nous a parlé de la porte, des goa'ulds, des réplicateurs, des mondes parallèles, des sauvetages de la Terre par les équipes SG, mais il n'a pas mentionné les tortures !

C – pourtant le Général en a subi plus que nous tous.

D – les journalistes le dépeindraient comme un héros !

C – mais c'en est un Daniel !

D – il vous rétorquerait qu'il en fait que son devoir !

Je – Daniel avant que nous n'arrivions à l'infirmerie vous avez dit qu'il avait vécu un drame, qu'en est-il ?

D – je ne sais pas si je dois vous en parler, ce serait plutôt à lui de le faire.

C – vous savez bien Daniel que le Général ne le fera pas !

D – peut-être Sam, mais c'est sa vie privée !!

Je – nous sommes son frère et sa sœur, vous pouvez nous le dire, s'il vous plait Daniel !

D – ah non ne me regardez pas comme cela !!

C – c'est vrai que la ressemblance est troublante !!!!

D – bon !!! Juste avant de faire parti du SGC, Jack a perdu son fils. Lorsque je l'ai connu à cette époque-là il était dépressif et suicidaire. Il n'a accepté la mission sur Abydos que pour mourir sans déshonneur.

Je – oh mon Dieu !!! Je comprends mieux cette tristesse dans son regard. Je croyais que cela était du à toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu voir durant sa carrière militaire, mais non c'est cette douleur qui ne le quitte pas.

Ja – je l'admire d'autant plus, je ne pourrais survivre à la perte d'un de mes enfants !

C – vous avez d'autres enfants que Jon ??

Ja – oui ! J'ai un autre fils et une fille. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler à Jack. Ils sont plus jeunes que Jon.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un bon moment. Chacun apprenait des petites choses sur Jack, et ils faisaient connaissance, Jack étant le trait d'union entre eux tous.

Pendant ce temps Jack était soigné dans le vaisseau de Thor. Le caisson s'ouvrit et Thor s'approcha.

Th – vous sentez-vous mieux O'Neill ?

J – physiquement oui Thor, mais j'en ai assez de me faire torturer !! J'ai laissé le terrain afin d'éviter ce genre de mésaventure, et voilà que ces maudits serpents viennent jusque dans ma base pour me rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs !!!

Th – cette Hathor connaissait le potentiel de votre lignée O'Neill, elle voulait connaître les codes pour asservir votre monde, mais aussi vous éliminer vous et votre fils.

J – mon fils !! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que j'en ai de nouveau un ! Je n'ai rien fait pour cela !

Th – pourtant il est là ! Rassurez-vous, nous avons soigné sa maladie. Il n'y aura aucune rechute. Vous devez veiller sur lui, il est l'avenir de votre race.

J – pardonnez-moi Thor, mais cela aussi c'est très lourd à supporter. L'avenir de ma race !!! Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela me tombe dessus ? Je n'ai rien demandé à personne !!

Th – c'est votre destinée O'Neill. Vous devriez en être fier.

J – pour l'instant je suis dépassé ! Excusez-moi Thor, mais il faut que cela sorte et je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser aller sur Terre. De toute façon j'ai comme l'intuition que tout ce que je vous dis vous le savez déjà !!

Th – effectivement, nous connaissons vos doutes et vos angoisses, et nous devons admettre que votre maîtrise de vous-même nous laisse admiratifs. C'est aussi un trait de votre personnalité qui nous plait. Vous êtes un meneur O'Neill, un chef comme il en existe peu.

J – moi tout ce que je voudrais c'est être un homme comme un autre et qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Th – au fond de vous, vous savez que cela est faux ! Vous avez fait des choix qui vous ont conduit là où vous en êtes. Vous auriez pu être comme vos frères un simple médecin, ou comme votre sœur un artiste. Vous en aviez les capacités, mais vous avez choisi d'être un aventurier.

J – Thor mon ami, je n'aurai jamais le dessus avec vous, vous me connaissez trop bien ! Mais s'il vous plait ne le répétez à personne !!

Th – cette discussion est entre nous O'Neill, vous en aviez besoin. Je vous laisse vous reposer. Lorsque vous serez prêt, dites-le-moi, je vous renverrai sur Terre.

J – vous ne connaîtriez pas l'avenir par hasard ? Juste pour savoir s'il va encore m'arriver des ennuis ou si j'ai ma dose !!!

Th – je connais peut-être votre avenir O'Neill, mais jamais je ne vous le révèlerai. Chaque chose en son temps !

J – et en plus vous êtes philosophe !!! Vous avez raison je vais dormir un peu, je crois que j'ai du pain sur la planche qui m'attend !!!

Il réussit à s'endormir. Son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves nombreux et variés. Il retrouva Charlie, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps, celui-ci était heureux et souriant, il marchait à coté de son père et lui faisait de grand discourt ! Jack ne comprenait pas les paroles de son fils, mais il se sentait bien et en paix. Il vit aussi d'anciens compagnons d'armes décédés en mission, cela lui faisait drôle, mais tous étaient bienveillant envers lui. Il vit aussi Jacob et Elisabeth Carter. Jamais ses rêves n'avaient été aussi apaisants.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard avec le sentiment d'avoir fait la paix avec son passé, d'avoir gommé de sa mémoire et de son inconscient toutes les choses noires qui pouvaient l'assombrir et le faire tomber dans la morosité.

J – Thor ??

Th – bien dormi ?

J – tous ces rêves c'était vous qui me les avez fait avoir ??

Th – non O'Neill, mais l'espace dans lequel vous avez dormi a été conçu pour apaiser les angoisses et les regrets.

J – efficace !!!

Th – vous êtes prêt à rentrer sur Terre ?

J – oui, mais avant je voulais vous remercier. Vous remercier pour moi mais aussi pour Charles.

Th – nous avons une dette envers vous O'Neill, et ce que nous avons fait est minime à coté de celle-ci.

J – pas si minime que cela vous m'avez sauvé la vie, car j'ai bien compris que les tortures d'Hathor ne pouvaient être guéries par notre médecine. Alors merci Thor, merci pour tout.

Pour s'éviter de répondre Thor le téléporta dans ses quartiers. Il resta encore une bonne heure à réfléchir puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Bien évidemment il y trouva Hammond qui fut ravi de le retrouver en bonne forme.

H – je garde les commandes encore quelques jours, n'oubliez pas que vous avez des vacances !!!

J – merci Georges !

H – vous retrouverez votre famille avec SG1, ils doivent être dans le bureau de Daniel.

J – très bien, je vais les rejoindre. Demain je partirais et j'emmène Charles avec moi.

H – que comptez-vous faire à propos de Sam ?

J – comment cela ?

H – comme je la connais, elle va vouloir être partie intégrante dans la vie de cet enfant pour qu'il connaisse sa mère.

J – je pense que l'on pourra se partager la garde de Charles. Après tout bien des couples séparés le font pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas possible pour nous ?

H – il y aurait bien une autre solution Jack. Le Président ne s'y opposerait pas, vous le savez, vu tout ce que vous avez fait tous les deux.

J – qui vous dit Georges qu'elle accepterait cette solution ??

H – Jack ! Depuis le temps que vous êtes sous mes ordres j'ai pu vous observer tous les deux. Croyez-moi, elle ne sera absolument pas contre cette possibilité, à vous de lui présenter de façon attractive, si je peux me permettre !!

J – (souriant) vous pouvez, vous pouvez !! (Reprenant son sérieux) Tout ce qui m'est arrivé dernièrement m'a fait réfléchir, mais je dois avouer que je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, surtout pour elle ??

H – Jack, si son père était encore en vie il vous dirait que vous êtes la meilleure chose qu'il puisse lui arriver. Vous êtes un homme intègre et vos sentiments pour elle sont tellement forts que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour elle. Alors que peut-elle demander de mieux ?

J – un homme jeune, sans passé douloureux ni cauchemars, un homme simple et sans problème...

H – croyez-vous vraiment ce que vous dites ?

J – franchement Georges, je crois qu'elle mérite mieux qu'un vieux militaire aigri, au corps brisé par trop de tortures et souffrance !

H – (souriant) et si vous lui demandiez !! Franchement Jack je crois moi que vous avez tord !! Elle a essayé avec Shanahan mais cela n'a pas marché, je suis persuadé que vous êtes le seul qui puisse lui convenir. Avec Charles vous avez l'opportunité de tenter quelque chose alors foncez Jack, la vie est trop courte pour attendre encore !

J – mais et le règlement ??

H – Jack, ce n'est qu'un prétexte !! Vous êtes le chef de cette base, de plus vous avez fait tous les deux plus que n'importe qui pour la planète, vous croyez vraiment que le Président vous traînerait en cours martiale ??? Et si quelqu'un vous dit quoique ce soit, vous démissionnez et dirigez la base en tant que civil, bien que cette solution serait dommage, car vous avez encore la possibilité de monter dans la hiérarchie militaire !!!

J - ...je...

H – foncez Jack, la vie n'attend pas !

J – merci mon ami ! Je vous promets d'y réfléchir. Mais en attendant je vais rejoindre les joyeux campeurs !

Il arriva devant le bureau de Daniel et s'arrêta à la porte. Ils étaient tous là ! Sa famille de cœur, SG1, sa véritable famille, Jacob et Janet. Il les regarda pendant un long moment sans se manifester. Ils étaient sains et saufs, les « planques » qu'il avait instauré au sein de la base avaient fait leur office. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à cela dernièrement, peut-être une prémonition ?? En attendant ils avaient été sauvés grâce à cela.

Ch – Papa !!!!

Il reçut un bolide dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, celui-ci étant en train de dessiner dans un angle de la pièce.

J – eh !!! Comment vas-tu mon bonhomme ???

Ch – ze plus bobo ! Ze fais un beau dezin pour toi !

J – c'est gentil cela !! Et c'est quoi comme dessin ??

Ch – yin ! Regarde, c'est un zavion !

J – waou ! Il est drôlement beau, tu es très doué !!

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient arrêté de parler et regardaient le père et le fils très proches l'un de l'autre. Comment cet homme, qui venait de subir les pires atrocités, pouvait-il être si décontracté en ce moment ? James et Jessie découvraient un autre aspect de la personnalité de leur frère : le roc solide et inébranlable ! Ils étaient très impressionnés, et comprenaient mieux l'admiration des soldats envers leur chef.

Jack était absolument inconscient du regard des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il était revenu quelques quinze années en arrière ! Cet enfant ressemblait tellement à Charlie ! C'était du pur bonheur, et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était avec son fils et il comptait bien en profiter largement !!

C – mon Général ?? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ch – couquoi tu dis mon zénéral à Papa ?

J – c'est un jeu que Maman vient d'inventer ! Et puis nous sommes dans la base et je suis le général alors tout le monde m'appelle comme cela ! Merci je vais bien, Thor a fait des merveilles !

Je – mon Dieu, Jack, c'était horrible ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

J – et bien ne dis rien !! Il faut oublier tout cela, Hammond garde le fort pendant encore une semaine, que diriez-vous de tous nous retrouver dans mon chalet ? Je sais James qu'il était prévu que cela se passe chez toi, mais j'espère que tu pourras comprendre que tous les bouleversements de ces derniers jours m'incite à préférer le Minnesota !

Ja – c'est sans problème pour moi Jack ! Je serai ravi d'accepter ton invitation, mais je dois te dire que je ne serai pas seul.

J – il fait plutôt bon en ce moment, on pourra monter des tentes pour dormir ! Jacob ? Janet ? Vous êtes de la partie aussi ??

Jb – je suis partant ! Avec tout ce qui vient de m'arriver, un petit break ne sera pas superflu !!!

Jt – pour moi aussi !

J – ok !! Donc disons rendez-vous dans 2 heures sur le parking ? Charles !! Tu viens avec moi ??

Ch – viiii !!! Et maman elle yen avec nous ??

J – elle va nous retrouver tout à l'heure !

Prenant son fils dans les bras, il sortit du labo de Daniel après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Sam.

D – bon et bien je crois que l'on devrait aller préparer nos affaires. Il n'est jamais à l'heure mais il n'aime pas attendre les autres !

S – Daniel !! Vous savez très bien que le retard du Général c'est plus sa marque de fabrique qu'autre chose !!!

D – ouais peut-être, n'empêche que l'on ferait bien de se dépêcher !!!

Je – je vais aller prévenir chez moi. Je vous rejoindrai sur place il faut que je m'organise.

Ja – je crois que je vais faire la même chose !

D – pas de problème. Nous préviendrons Jack !!

Chacun alla se préparer.

Deux heures plus tard sur le parking, Jack discutait avec Charles en attendant. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Daniel, il n'était pas impatient ! Ce petit bonhomme à coté de lui l'émerveillait tellement que le temps pourrait bien s'arrêter que cela ne lui poserait aucun problème.

S – je crois mon Général, que vous allez devoir faire le voyage qu'en notre seule compagnie. Ils avaient tous quelque chose d'important à faire avant de partir. Ils nous rejoindront là-bas.

Jack avait remarqué que Charles tiquait à la façon dont sa mère lui parlait.

J – Sam, même si nous sommes encore dans la base, nous sommes seuls, tu peux oublier le « mon général » !!

S – oh !!! Oui excuse-moi, mais les évènements de ces dernières 48 h m'ont un peu perturbée !!

C – maman, tout est si calme où sont passés tous les méchants ??

J – je t'expliquerai tout cela au chalet, allez hop en voiture !!!

Le voyage se passa très agréablement, la présence de Charles faisait tomber les barrières entre Jack et Sam. L'enfant posait plein de questions sur les arbres, les animaux qu'il apercevait, bref il ne leur laissait aucune minute de repos !!!

Arrivés au chalet, Charles fonça dans sa chambre, quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il trouva une pièce pleine de poussière et de toiles d'araignées !! Jack avait fermé la pièce depuis la mort de Charly et personne n'y était entré depuis lors.

C – Papa !! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chambre ???

J – Charles, viens ici, il faut que nous parlions Maman, toi et moi.

Voyant son père si sérieux, il prit peur, pensant avoir fait une bêtise.

C – z'ai pas fait de bêtise !!

S – non mon cœur ! Mais nous avons à te parler.

J – voilà, tu te souviens avant d'aller avec Maman voir Thor tu as beaucoup dormi.

C – vi ! Z'étais dans la salle de la porte avec Tata Zanette et papy Zacob, vous z'étiez pas là ! Ze me suis endormi dans les bras de papy !!

J – et bien bonhomme, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose pendant ton sommeil. Des méchants sont venus dans la base et ont tiré sur tout le monde. Maman a réussi à faire fonctionner la porte pour que Papy, Tata Janet et toi puissiez vous échapper !

S – je sais que tu connais les mondes différents où nous allions nous promener et voir d'autre nous-même !

C – vi ! Les réalités de Zeinstein !!!

J – (souriant) non un autre scientifique !!!!

S – oui c'est ça !! Et bien tous les trois vous êtes venus dans une de ces réalités.

J – et nous, nous sommes de cette réalité. Tes parents n'ont pas pu venir ici, mais ils t'ont confié à nous pour que nous nous occupions de toi comme si tu étais notre fils. (Voyant qu'il commençait à pleurer) Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais nous t'aimons et rien ne va changer dans ta vie. Seulement il n'y aura plus de méchants pour te faire du mal !!

S – nous avons préféré te dire la vérité, parce que tu as déjà constaté des différences. Mais autrement tout va continuer comme avant !

C – vous z'avez pas d'enfant ??

J – non ! Nous n'avons que toi !!

C – alors Maman, tu n'appelleras plus Papa « Général » ??

S – non ! Cela peut arriver que je me trompe, mais cela ne va pas durer !!

C – koukoi la chambre est si triste ??

J – parce que j'avais un petit garçon avant mais il est mort et j'ai ...

C – Charly ???

J - ???

C – mon Papa d'avant m'en a parlé, il était très très triste !!

J – moi aussi, mais maintenant tu es là, aussi je vais être moins triste ! Jamais je ne l'oublierai, mais tu m'aideras.

C – alors vous êtes mon papa et ma maman ?? Pour de vrai ??

S – oui mon cœur, mais tu ne dois le dire à personne.

J – c'est un secret entre nous !!

C – youpi z'adore les secrets !!! Ze vous aime tous les deux !!!

Ce cri du cœur amena les larmes aux yeux des deux militaires. Ils se dépêchèrent de nettoyer la chambre, sans échanger de paroles, perdus tous les deux dans leurs pensées. Charles lui babillait sans se poser de question, il avait compris que sa vie ne changerait pas et que ses « parents » lui donneraient toujours autant d'amour et cela lui convenait !!

La soirée fut calme, Sam et Jack avaient repris le contrôle de leurs émotions et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour que l'ambiance soit joyeuse, pour Charles. Après l'avoir couché, ils discutèrent longuement de leur avenir. Cet enfant, tombé du ciel, allait leur donner l'occasion de renverser les barrières érigées entre eux. Ils décidèrent de profiter un maximum des ces vacances improvisées et ils verraient bien ou cela les mèneraient. Ils avaient bien une petite idée de l'avenir, et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils partirent se coucher, tard dans la nuit, chacun de son coté, mais conscient que cela n'était plus qu'une question de jour pour que leur rêve le plus cher devienne réalité.

Fin


End file.
